Un puente hacia el amor
by Wandering Lilly
Summary: ¿Qué habría pasado si Jess hubiese invitado a Leslie al museo? Mi propio final alternativo de la pelicula "Bridge to Terabithia"


**Disclaimer: "Bridge to Terabithia" y sus personajes no me pertenecen, le pertenecen a Katherin Patherson.**

**Hola! Aquí estoy con un nuevo proyecto, se llama "Un puente hacia el amor" es mi propia versión del final de "un puente hacia Terabithia", si Leslie no hubiera muerto.**

**Bueno, sin más que decirles, les dejo mi pequeña historia.**

**Advertencia: esta historia empieza cuando Jess mira hacia la casa de Leslie dudando si invitarla o no.**

**-Uи ρυeитe нαciα el αмσя-**

-Srta. Edmunds espere por favor, ¿Podríamos invitar a Leslie Burke con nosotros al museo?- decía Jess a su maestra un poco antes de que se fueran al museo.

-Claro Jess, anda ve, invitala- dijo la maestra sonrientemente mientras el jovencito bajaba de la camioneta en dirección a la casa de la niña.

Al llegar allí tocó la puerta con un poco de prisa, mientras tanto Leslie se aproximaba a la puerta de su casa para atender tan insistente llamado.

-¿Jess?- pregunto extrañada, pues era un poco temprano.

-Si, Les, ¿Quieres venir al museo conmigo y la maestra Edmunds?- dijo Jess algo apresurado.

-Claro, ¿Por qué no? Será divertido, espera, preguntaré si puedo ir.-después de tener la respuesta afirmativa por parte del Sr. Burke, Leslie y Jess se acercaron a la camioneta de la maestra Edmunds, mientras ésta les abría la puerta.

-Hola Leslie, me agrada que hayas decidido acompañarnos-dijo alegremente la maestra Edmunds mientras manejaba tarareando una canción.

Una vez hubieron llegado al museo, los niños corrieron fascinados a ver todo, mientras su maestra los seguía con tranquilidad, riendo.

-¿No será la primera vez que vienen al museo verdad?- les dijo a los dos pequeños que miraban maravillados las pinturas colgadas en la pared.

-Yo… no, sinceramente es la primera vez que visito el museo-dijo Jess un poco apenado.

-Y yo si he visitado un museo, sin embargo no había podido visitar el de ésta ciudad- dijo Leslie tranquilamente.

-Entonces es todo un honor ser la primera en traerlos a visitar el museo- dijo una sonriente maestra Edmunds.

_Dos horas después…_

-Vaya que tienen energía ustedes dos, ¿les parece si vamos a tomar algo a la cafetería?- decía una cansada maestra a Jess y Leslie después de haber recorrido todo el museo.

-Claro maestra, también queremos beber algo.- contestó Leslie.

-¿Tú que dices Jess?- volteó a ver al muchacho.

-Claro maestra Edmunds, vamos-dijo Jess con una sonrisa.

Caminaron detrás de ella, muy juntos, ella se fijó en eso pero no dijo nada.

_-"se siente genial estar así de cerca de Leslie. Ella es muy… linda…"- _pensaba Jess un poco distraído, bueno más bien tan distraído que casi choca con un muro del museo, pero Leslie le agarró la mano y lo jaló a tiempo para que no se estrellara con ese muro.

Aún después de haberlo salvado, Jess notó que seguían tomados de la mano, pero esa cercanía no le molestaba para nada. Por tanto no rompió el gesto.

Llegaron a la cafetería y después de coger una mesa, la camarera les preguntó qué deseaban tomar y fue a traerles la orden.

-Y díganme, ¿Les gustó el paseo?- dijo la maestra mientras miraba a cada uno por separado.

-Estuvo fantástico-dijo Leslie sonriente.

-Sencillamente genial maestra Edmunds, gracias-dijo viéndola con una sonrisa, para luego mirar a Leslie de reojo.

De repente la maestra se dio cuenta de una cosa, sus dos alumnos preferidos estaban tomados de las manos, y de vez en cuando se echaban miradas de reojo entre sí. Estaba empezando a pensar que entre ellos dos había algo. Ustedes dirán, ¿Por qué?, pues déjenme decirles que cuando una persona nota que dos personas caminan muy juntos, se toman de las manos y se miran de reojo, no puede evitar pensar que algo pasa entre ellos dos.

-Qué bueno que les haya gustado, mi única intención esa que pasaran un rato agradable.-sonrió- y creo que ya es un poco tarde, ¿les apetece que los lleve a sus casas?- después de recibir una respuesta afirmativa por parte de ambos muchachos, pagaron la cuenta y se encaminaron hacia la camioneta.

Sin embargo, de camino a la entrada del museo, se encontraron con una de esas cabinas donde uno puede tomarse fotos y son reveladas instantáneamente.

-¿Qué dicen chicos, quieren entrar? Sería bueno tener un recuerdo de este paseo.- la maestra Edmunds sonrió y señaló hacia la cabina fotográfica; los dos jóvenes entraron ahí sonrientes. Esperaron que la profesora entrara con ellos, pero alegó que no era fotogénica y que sería mejor que ellos se tomaran las fotografías solos.

_-"Estoy segura de que no es muchas cosas, a excepción de no ser fotogénica"_-Pensó Leslie, pero aún así calló, pues la idea de tomarse fotos ella sola con Jess no le desagradaba del todo.

Hicieron desde caras graciosas hasta un par de sonrisas bastante atractivas el uno para el otro, y la foto final la posaron abrazados. La maestra reveló un par de cada foto y le dio una tira con todas ellas a cada uno.

Después de agradecerle en sobremanera a la maestra por la sesión de fotos. Caminaron de vuelta y sin escalas hacia la camioneta.

Al llegar a la casa de Jess (bueno, es mas fácil decir "la casa de Jess, porque se toma el camino que conduce a la casa de Jess para ir a la de Leslie), le agradecieron a la maestra y se bajaron del auto, prometiendo verse en la escuela el lunes.

-¿Quieres ir a Terabithia Jess?- dijo Leslie mientras observaba pasar una pequeña mariposa.

-Te veo en la cuerda, voy a decirle a mis padres que ya llegué.-

-Está bien Jess-.

Leslie corrió hacia el arroyo donde estaba la soga mágica, mientras Jess se perdía de vista a cada paso que daba.

-Mamà, ya llegué- dijo Jess dejando su abrigo en la puerta mientras subía las escaleras a su habitación para coger su estuche de pinturas y pinceles y marcharse a Terabithia.

-¿Dónde estabas Jess? ¡Te hemos buscado por todos lados!-dijo la Sra. Aarons muy alterada.

-Mamá, te pedí permiso, Leslie y yo fuimos con la srita. Edmunds al museo- dijo Jess extrañado.

-¿Enserio? Vaya, creo que debí estar muy dormida, en fin, ya puedes subir hijo.- dijo más tranquila.

Al poco rato bajó Jess con el estuche. Iba saliendo por la puerta cuando su mamá dijo:

-¿A dónde vas Jess?- pregunto distraídamente la sra. Aarons mientras vaciaba el cesto de ropa en la lavadora.

-A jugar con Leslie mamá, ¿Puedo?-

-Claro hijo, ve.-

Jess corrió como alma que se la lleva el diablo, y pronto estaba cruzando el arroyo en la soga encantada, mientras Leslie lo esperaba del otro lado.

Al caer Jess al otro lado del arrollo, sucedió algo muy curioso; la soga se rompió y cayó con el.

-Oh Dios Leslie, la soga ya no está, ¿Cómo vamos a cruzar de vuelta?- dijo Jess preocupado.

-Sabes? Ahí esta un tronco, mi papá tiene madera de sobra en casa y necesito ir por P.T.- Leslie sonrió mientras se aproximaba al tronco.

-¿Qué tramas, Leslie?-preguntó Jess interesado en ver el interés de su amiga por la madera.

-Nada Jess, ¡vamos!- en vista de que no se apresuraba, lo tomó de la mano y se echó a correr, al tiempo que hacía que el corriera y, un notorio sonrojo apareciese en sus mejillas al ver como Leslie lo tomaba de la mano.

Es curioso pensar que de un acto inocente como tomar de la mano a una persona, puedes provocar muchas reacciones en ella, como era el caso de Jess. Sin embargo, totalmente centrada en su idea, Leslie no notó el visible sonrojo de su mejor amigo y se dirigió a toda prisa a su casa.

-Papá, ¿Podemos tomar la madera que sobró?- El Sr. Burke miró a su hija con la curiosidad en los ojos, sin embargo ella se encogió de hombros y le dijo que la necesitaban.

-Está bien niños llévensela, pero tengan cuidado, no vayan a golpearse.- Los dos muchachos transportaron la madera hacia el lugar donde antes se encontraba la soga que los transportaba a Terabithia, junto con clavos, martillos, sierras, y demás cosas que les servían para construir.

-¿Qué se supone que haremos con esto Les?- el joven de cabello marrón miraba inquisitivamente a su amiga sin entender el propósito de la madera, los clavos y todo lo demás.

-Un puente, Jess- sonrió Leslie mientras cortaba madera.

-¿Un puente hacia Terabithia?- el niño tenía que admitir que la idea no le desagradaba en absoluto. Un puente era una forma más fácil de cruzar hacia el reino mágico, sin embargo, un puente no se hacía de un día para otro.

-Sí Jess, un puente hacia Terabithia.-el nombre sonaba bonito. Bastante a decir verdad.

-Pero Leslie, un puente no se construye de un día para otro, lleva semanas, y no podemos pasar tanto sin ir a Terabithia.-el chico se veía frustrado, pero eso no bajó los ánimos de la rubia.

-Sí podemos hacerlo en poco tiempo Jess, recuerda, _nadie nos gana_- Le dedicó una de sus mejores sonrisas al niño y éste sintió que sus ánimos volvían de donde quiera que se habían ido.

-Tienes razón Leslie, _nadie nos gana…_- y, sin más, pusieron manos a la obra y en dos días el puente estaba totalmente terminado y, he de decir, era hermoso.

-¿Sabes, Jess? El puente es genial pero… no lo sé, creo que le falta algo…- El rostro de la niña se veía un poco… ensombrecido, a falta de palabras más adecuadas para describirle.

-Yo sé que le falta, Leslie.- el niño se subió al tronco de un árbol y, sacó una especie de escudo de su sudadera, que clavó en el centro del arco del puente. Éste tenía un lápiz y una espada cruzados, y al pie del escudo rezaba la frase _"Nadie nos gana"_. La pequeña rubia sonrió y abrazó a su mejor amigo con cariño, pues ahora su hermoso puente era totalmente perfecto.

-Muchísimas Gracias Jess, eres el mejor.- Leslie era una chica un poco impulsiva y, hablando de impulsos, ésta sintió el impulso de besar la mejilla de Jess. Segundos después, los dos se alejaron un poco el uno del otro, MUY visiblemente sonrojados.

-Yo… Leslie… no… no es nada- balbuceó Jess con un notable nerviosismo.

-Bueno… ¿vamos a Terabithia?- esta pregunta fue acompañada por una sonrisa y una mirada apenadas, pero Jess únicamente asintió y se encaminaron por el puente con rumbo a ese mágico lugar que tantas alegrías les había traído.

Pasaron el resto de la tarde allí y luego cada uno se fue a su casa esperando que la noche pasara pronto para poder verse de nuevo.

A la mañana siguiente Jess se levantó muy temprano y lo hizo todo de buena gana, e incluso aguantó todos y cada uno de los regaños de su padre, casi sin prestarles atención.

Leslie también se levantó temprano, pero, al contrario de Jess, estuvo bastante distraída; sin embargo los Sres. Burke no lo notaron.

Se saludaron efusivamente al verse en la parada del autobús escolar y se sentaron juntos en un asiento, platicando de todo y a la vez de nada.

El día escolar pasó muy lento para ellos, sentían que no llegaba la hora de volver a Terabithia de nuevo. Sin embargo; no tenían una idea de los cambios que esa impaciencia traería a sus vidas…

Jess, May Belle y Leslie bajaron del autobús, los dos chicos apresuradamente dejaron las mochilas en el piso y, después de que Jess le dijera a May Belle que le avisara a su madre que llegaría más tarde, se apresuraron a tomar el camino que los llevaba hacia el puente.

Había estado lloviendo últimamente y el suelo estaba resbaloso, al igual que la madera en el puente. Leslie corrió por el puente sin ningún tipo de precaución; fue entonces cuando, al dar un paso en falso, su pie chocó contra una tabla que estaba más resbalosa que las demás y… resbaló. Se golpeó contra el suelo y cayó al arroyo. Que estaba abundante de agua y corriente, y pretendía llevarse a la rubia con él.

-¡Jess, Jess, ayúdame Jess, el arroyo me jala!- gritó Leslie desesperadamente a su amigo, mientras se agarraba lo más fuerte que podía de una roca.

-¡Tranquila Leslie, allí voy!- ni lento ni perezoso el chico corrió hasta donde la chica se hallaba, y le extendió su mano para que la tomara. La niña alargó el brazo, pero el otro no pudo sostenerse más y la corriente se la llevó río abajo.

-¡NO! ¡LESLIE!- gritó Jess totalmente asustado. La soga con la que antes cruzaban hacia Terabithia se encontraba allí detrás de él y entonces tuvo una idea.

La tomó y corrió lo más que pudo, hasta dar con Leslie, que estaba agarrada de una rama baja de un árbol. Muy asustada. Le extendió la soga hasta donde ella se encontraba y le dijo:

-Leslie, agárrate de la soga, yo la jalaré y te sacaré de allí.- le acercó mas la soga para que pudiese agarrarse.

-Pronto Jess, me ahogo.- el agua le llegaba por el cuello y la niña no iba a soportar por mucho tiempo más. Justo cuando ella se agarró de la cuerda, la rama del árbol se rompió y su cabeza quedó hundida en el agua. Sin embargo, sus manos estaban firmemente agarradas a la soga.

-¡LESLIE!- Jess tiró de la soga tan fuerte como pudo y, a duras penas logró sacar a Leslie del arroyo. La chica salió (obviamente) totalmente mojada y tiritando de frío. Jess se quitó su chamarra y se la puso, mientras la llevaba hacia la fortaleza en Terabithia.

Al llegar allí, encontró una manta no sabemos de dónde, pero tapó a Leslie con ella, que no podía temblar más.

-J-Jess, t-tengo mu-cho f-frío- dijo casi sin voz Leslie.

-No te preocupes Les, vas a estar bien- le dijo Jess para subirle el ánimo mientras la abrazaba, para que entrara en calor más rápido.

Una media hora más tarde, la niña dormía en brazos de Jess; aún con un poco de temblor en los labios.

Leslie empezaba a despertar pero, fingió seguir durmiendo al oír estas palabras de Jess:

-Casi te pierdo- le susurró Jess al oído a una ya no tan somnolienta ni temblorosa Leslie.- no sé que hubiera hecho si te hubiera pasado algo peor Leslie. Me gustas mucho y quisiera poder decírtelo de frente y no al oído mientras duermes.- dijo dulcemente el jovencito. Escondió su cara en su pelo y aspiró el perfume de su cabello. La niña no pudo más que sonreír mientras se acercaba al oído del muchacho y le susurraba dulcemente:

-También me gustas mucho, te quiero, Jess.- El aludido no pudo más que abrir los ojos de par en par y sonrojarse hasta las orejas, mientras veía a la chica apenado.

-Leslie… tu… ¿Oíste todo lo que dije?-preguntó apenado.

-Sí, Jess, y en toda mi vida no había escuchado algo tan lindo. También te quiero.- La niña se sonrojó visiblemente al pronunciar las últimas 3 palabras, pero eso no evitó que segundos después abrazara fuertemente a Jess. Éste, aún un poco azorado, le devolvió el abrazo igual o más fuerte.

-Yo… Les… tu…- balbuceó Jess.

-¿Sí, Jess?- dijo Leslie con curiosidad.

-Leslie… yo… ¿Quisieras… Quisieras… ser… m-mi… mi no…-

-¿Si?-

0

Jess se armó de valor y dijo:

-Leslie, tu… ¿Quisieras ser mi novia?- la cara del jovencito se tornó de un escarlata brillante, eso sin contar lo que ya estaba.

-Yo… Jess…- balbuceó Leslie.

-N-no te preocupes Leslie… yo entiendo si no quieres… no esperaba que…-

-¡Pero qué tonto eres Jess!-rió Leslie divertida, y luego le envió una mirada intensa, para decirle: -claro que quiero, Jess. En toda mi vida no había sentido tan lindo como cuando estoy contigo, eres mi mejor amigo-continuó, y el muchacho se afligió malinterpretando la frase-, oh, pero no me malinterpretes, por supuesto que eres mi mejor amigo, sin embargo, pienso que no te quiero únicamente como amigo, sino como algo más.- finalizó sonriente.

El muchacho no atinó a nada más que abrazarle con fuerza mientras aspiraba el olor de su corto cabello rubio.

Se quedaron así por un largo rato, disfrutando del silencio y del sólo hecho de estar juntos, abrazados, como amigos y… como algo más.

Más tarde volvieron a sus casas, tomados de la mano; mirándose fugazmente a ratos.

Al llegar a la bifurcación donde cada uno tomaba el camino hacia su casa, se detuvieron.

-¿Sabes, Jess?-dijo Leslie divertida.

-¿Qué cosa, Les?- preguntó al ver la cara de la joven; ésta le susurró al oído:

-Los terabithianos estarán muy contentos de saber que sus reyes ya tienen una _relación más formal_.- susurró riéndose, a la vez que le daba un pequeño beso en la mejilla, y se dirigía caminando tranquilamente soltando alguna que otra risita de vez en cuando.

Jesse únicamente pudo sonreír embobado y dirigirse hacia su casa con ésa sonrisa en los labios, mientras toda su familia se le quedaba viendo de forma extraña; él sólo subió hasta su habitación, se cambió la ropa por la pijama aún embelesado y se acostó a dormir soltando un suspiro antes de cerrar los ojos.

Lo mismo sucedió en casa de Leslie, sólo que con menos extrañeza por parte de sus padres pues, estaban, como siempre, absortos en una nueva novela. La niña subió y se cambió en minutos y antes de dormir, soltó un suspiro al viento, para después cerrar los ojos plácidamente.

A la mañana siguiente ambos chicos se levantaron con la sensación de que ese día todo iría bien, y que ese puente hacia Terabithia, más que un puente hacia la mágica tierra, era _un puente hacia el amor._

**Notas Finales:**

**Aquí vengo con un nuevo One-shoot, ahora de Bridge to Terabithia, esta película me encantó y ¡por más que la veo no me harto!**

**En fin, yo sé que quedó algo melosa (Muy, Muy melosa) pero pues yo pienso que Jess y Leslie deben tener un lado tierno.**

**Sin más, me voy^^**

**¡Cuídense!**

**¡Adiós!**

**-SabakuNoYuriko-**


End file.
